Jouons cartes sur table
by Chevreuil
Summary: Kyung est malade, Taeil dans sa grande gentillesse accepte devenir s'en occuper. Malheureusement, un Kyung malade est un Kyung embêtant. Suite à une dispute, Kyung joue carte sur table. Yaoi ( enfin ! ) Block B pairing : Kyung/Taeil


-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Mais ça brûle dans la bouche !

Suite à cette réplique, un silence alourdit l'ambiance qui n'était déjà pas très bonne. Taeil soupira une nouvelle fois d'exaspération, il en pleurerait presque. Il aurait pu passer son week end tranquille chez lui. A rien faire, se reposer, revoir quelques cours.

Mais non .. Lui il accepte de venir s'occuper de Kyung. Putain de bonté d'âme.

-Kyung, arrête de faire l'enfant, dit-il en tendant à nouveau une cuillère de soupe, et en essayant de se reconstruire un sourire.

Le malade ronchonna, fit la moue, et remonta sa couette jusqu'à ses yeux. Il se mit à le fixer méchamment. Le plus âgé des deux ne pu s'empêcher de tiquer. Taeil avait beau l'adorer, personne ne pouvait supporter Kyung quand il était malade.

Toute son immaturité contenue refaisait surface quand sa tension dépassait les 37°.

En voyant l'expression exaspérée de son ami, Kyung décide d'y mettre un peu d'y siens .. Mais pas trop, faut pas abuser quand même.

-J'ai en quoi échange ?

Il a la voix enrouée, le teint blafard, la fatigue se lis facilement sur ses traits, et il trouve encore le moyen de négocier ?

-Kyung … Faut vraiment te faire interner.

Le plus jeune fit à nouveau la moue, et descendit la couverture, jusqu'à sous son cou. Il défia Taeil du regard.

-Ta soupe refroidi, se contenta-t-il de faire remarquer, en continuant la petite bataille de regard.

-Je sais très bien que t'as mis mon traitement dedans. Ça sent d'ici.

-Tu voudrais pas faire un petit effort ? Dit Taeil en soupirant.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Ça me faciliterait les choses, tu sais …

Kyung fit mine de réfléchir.

-Je m'en fous.

Piqué au vif, Taeil déposa violemment le bol sur la table de chevet du malade. Il se leva d'un bond, et se précipita vers la porte, la colère pressant son pas. C'était la goûte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

-Puisque c'est comme ça, débrouille toi. C'est pas mon problème, si demain matin ton abruti d'oncle, et son abruti de copain te retrouve mort !

-Je t'interdis de parler comme ça d'eux !

Taeil pris un sourire ironique.

-''Je m'en fous''.

Et il claqua la porte.

Cella allait bientôt faire dix minutes qu'il était assis sur le canapé du salon, à fixer le vide. En haut il pouvait entendre Kyung l'appeler, crier. Comme si ils ne venaient pas de se disputer.

Comme d'habitude.

Vous savez, Kyung fait partie d'un certain genre de personne. Le genre à éviter les conversations jugées difficiles, avec de l'humour, ou simplement en provoquant une dispute. Comme cette fois, au parc.

_La colère déformant ses traits , Taeil se dirigea vers son groupe d'amis – et futurs ex-amis -, en serrant les poings. Un tic nerveux. Malgré son apparence frêle, il a toujours été colérique, et encore maintenant sa mère l'emmenait dans un centre spécialisé où il apprenait à se contenir. _

_-Kyung ! Héla-t-il. _

_Celui-ci se retourna, perdant son sourire. Il avait une mine inquiète._

_-Hey, Taei-_

_Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se fit couper par un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Tout le reste de la petite bande se rua sur eux, pour les séparer. Taeil se fit traîner à l'autre bout du parc par Minhyuk, Jae Hyo et JiHoon. _

_-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Hyung ? Demanda JiHoon d'une voix timide, après dix minutes de silence seulement coupé par la respiration saccadé par la colère de Taeil._

_-Il me prend que ce type a été voir Daehyun, lui demandant d'arrêter de me harceler. _

_Jae Hyo parut surpris._

_-Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?_

_-Si, mais je voulais le faire moi-même ! On va encore me prendre pour un faible, j'en ai marre ! Je ne vois pas de quoi il se mêle._

_Une fois que Taeil eut fini sa phrase, Minhyuk se leva, en ricanant._

_-En fait, t'es juste complexé par ta taille. Tu te trouve tellement fragile, que tu vas jusqu'à agresser un de tes amis les plus proches, qui t'es venu en aide ? _

_Taeil en reste bouchebée. Jamais, de sa vie, il n'aurait crut être remis à sa place par Minhyuk. Fier de son petit effet, celui-ci quitta le banc, se dirigeant vers l'autre groupe, où l'atmosphère était déjà plus détendue. Jihoon se leva à son tour en donnant une petit tape dans l'épaule de Taeil. Sa mère l'attendait, privé de sortie, normalement il n'aurait pas dû se retrouver là._

_Jae Hyo s'approcha de lui, et comme à son habitude il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. _

_-Je la trouve très mignonne ta taille, moi._

_-Jae Hyo, ferme-la._

Et ça s'était terminé comme ça. Le lendemain il n'avait plus à subir les tentatives d'approche de Daehyun. Plus tard il apprit que celui-ci avait juste était victime d'un pari. Il était d'ailleurs venu s'excuser, et ça se termina comme ça. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le matin même en cours, Kyung s'était dirigé vers lui en souriant, la joue légèrement gonflé. Il s'était assis et avait parlé, parlé, et reparlé. Du beau temps, de la nouvelle de la classe B, du nouveau CD qu'il venait d'acheter.

Mais pas de l'altercation de la veille. Un silence s'abattit à nouveau. Autant dans la maison que dans son cerveau.Il n'a jamais été un grand penseur. Penser, penser, penser. Il trouve ça agaçant, et inutile.

-Taeeiiil hyuuuung, pourquoi tu répondais pas !

Il se tourne vers l'escalier, et en reste sur le cul ..Et surtout mort de rire. Devant lui se présente Kyung, saucissonné dans sa couette, le nez rouge, et sautillant vers le canapé.

-Ça fait au moins une heure que je t'appelle !

-Vingt minutes Kyung, vingt minutes.

-C'est pareil !

Et il se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Le silence s'abattit à nouveau, accompagné par les reniflements incessants de Kyung.

-Je suis désolé …

Taeil ne répondit pas. Au ton qu'employait Kyung, il savait que ça allait être une des rares conversations sérieuses qu'ils allaient avoir.

-Tu sais, avec toi c'est pas pareil. C'est spécial.

Lui aussi le savait. Que c'était spécial. Il n'avait pas la même relation avec Ji Ho, ou Yu Kwon. Peut être Jae Hyo .. ? Non. Là aussi, ce n'était pas la même affection.

Jamais il n'avait eut envie de plus qu'une étreinte, lorsqu'il était dans les bras de Jae Hyo.

-Avec toi, tout est différent, tu vois ? J'ai du mal avec les mots, à chaque fois que je parle avec toi. Je ne sais jamais quelle attitude adopter Mon cerveau et mon bon sens me dicte une chose, et mes envies une autres.

Silence.

-Laquelle, autre … ?

L'atmosphère devint palpable. Kyung se défit de sa couette, et lentement, très lentement, comme si il avait peur d'effrayer Taeil, il s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux. Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, la respiration sifflante et chaude de Kyung, se mélangeant à celle légèrement haletante de Taeil.

Kyung se pencha peu à peu vers son aîné, et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il pouvait voir les muscles de son ami -et bien plus- se tendre sous son souffle, et la proximité de son corps.

-Celle-ci.

Et il déposa un baiser dans son cou. Puis un autre, et encore autre, jusqu'à arriver à sa mâchoire, et à sa bouche. Il la fixa un long moment, louchant sur la langue passant sur les fines lèvres rouges. Et il se pencha à nouveau.

Encore quelques centimètres, et leurs lèvres se touchaient. Ce fut Taeil qui craqua le premier, unissant leurs lèvres. La chaleur de leur peau se touchant ce fit presque bouillante, Kyung se laissa tomber sur Taeil, le plaquant sous lui.

Il fit pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche qui le tentait tant. Le baiser fut court, si court et si insuffisant, fasse à la sensation d'extase qui les dévorait. Ils avaient l'impression de perdre pied, tant ils se sentaient bien. Là, l'un sur l'autre.

Proches.

Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment. Ce fut Taeil, qui encore une fois, fit le premier pas en franchissant la barrière de leurs vêtements. Il fit passé ses mains sous le pull de Kyung, caressant le bas de son dos. Kyung poussa un soupir d'aise.

-Tu es en sueur, lui fis remarquer Taeil.

Kyung eut un petit rire, et colla son front à celui de Taeil, caché sous ses mèches noirs frisés.

-J'ai toujours eu une sorte de fétichisme, pour tes lèvres.

Il dit ça tout en fixant la petite bouche de l'aîné.

-Tout est si petit, chez toi ? Ajouta-t-il, l'air taquin.

Taeil fronça les sourcils, et passa à nouveau sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir, si tu continus sur cette pente là, se contenta-t-il de répondre, l'air peu intéressé.

Kyung se renfrogna.

-Je te fais un sous-entendu plus que clair, et toi tu me réponds comme ça ?

-Au moins je te montre que je suis consentant, sourit-il.

Kyung garda le silence quelques secondes, et posa doucement sa tête sur le torse de Taeil.

-J'espère que tu as attrapé ma grippe.

-Va te faire interner.

Fin.


End file.
